Trust Me
by KickAssCow
Summary: one-Shot for Sora and Kairi, Love struck nobodies, Stupid asses and fighting girls but on top of that a little romance on the beach.


_**Trust Me**_

_**Hiya, This is a one-shot for Sora and Kairi. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_It was night time, Sora and Riku had been back for 2 days. Sora was sleeping. " Sora wake up" Roxas said in Sora's head._

_" Wake up!" Roxas said getting mad, But Sora just rolled over and grunted something._

_" Sora!" Roxas shouted, But still Sora didn't wake up._

_" Sora, Riku said your gay" Roxas growled. Suddenly Sora shot up._

_" What" Sora groaned._

_" Finally your up" Roxas said._

_" You woke me up for what and Riku didn't say I'm gay" Sora growled._

_" Tch, Just not to your face" Roxas said under his breath, Sora leaned against the bed's top._

_" Roxas, What do you want?" Sora yawned._

_" Can we go and see Kairi?" Roxas asked._

_" Why?" Sora questioned._

_" Because if you see Kairi, I see Namine" Roxas explained happily._

_" Fine" Sora sighed, He put on his black clothes and his chain with the crown on._

_He sorted out his hair and put his black shoes on and left for Kairi's house. " Stupid love struck nobody" Sora groaned._

_" What did you say?" Roxas growled._

_" Your a blond moron" Sora said flatly._

_" Hey" Roxas shouted._

_" Shut up or i will go back to bed" Sora warned. Roxas didn't say anything but still wanted to kill Sora._

_Sora got to Kairi's house, Kairi's room window was closed, So Sora picked up a small stone and throw it at the window. After 10 seconds Kairi opened the window to see Sora leaning against a tree asleep._

_" Sora" Kairi whispered as she climbed out of the window and went to the asleep Sora._

_" Ya, I can see Roxas" Namine cheered._

_" God, You are hooked on him" Kairi said, Namine came out as a spirit in front of Kairi._

_" He is better then Sora" Namine said._

_" Sora" Kairi growled._

_" Roxas" Namine said._

_Suddenly Roxas came out as a spirit to see Kairi and Namine fighting over who is better, Him or Sora, Then he saw Sora asleep against the tree._

_Roxas poked Sora but he didn't move, Thinking Roxas said the first think that came in to his head, Which would wake up Sora and maybe Riku if Sora screamed._

_" Um, Sora, Riku told me to tell your a stupid ass and Kairi is his" Roxas whispered._

_" Riku your dead" Sora shouted as he woke up, Roxas disappeared and Kairi and Namine looked at Sora._

_" Why am i dead?" Riku shouted from his house._

_" Errrrr, Don't worry" Sora shouted.'Stupid nobody' Sora thought, Namine disappeared, One to leave Sora and Kairi alone and two to go see Roxas._

_" Sora, Why are you here?" Kairi asked, As she walked over to Sora._

_" Roxas woke me up to see Namine, Stupid blond nobody" Sora yawned._

_" Want to take a walk on the beach?" Kairi asked blushing._

_Sora nodded and took Kairi's hand in his and started to walk to the beach. He was blushing across his nose and cheeks._

_They started to walk, All they could hear was the sound of the waves hitting the beach. Kairi sighed and looked at Sora, He had his eyes closed and looked peaceful._

_Kairi then looked down at his hand, Which was holding hers. Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi smiling at him._

_" Why are you so happy?" Sora asked._

_" We have not be like this in ages" Kairi said, As she squeezed Sora's hand a bit._

_" I missed it and you, While i was gone, I never stopped looking" Sora said._

_Kairi smiled at Sora and stopped walking, Sora turned around to ask what was wrong, But Kairi leaned forward and captured his lips in a feather kiss._

_Sora was amazed, Kairi pulled back to look at Sora. Sora let go of her hand put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

_Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair. " Kairi i love you with all my heart" Sora whispered down her ear as he kissed her neck, Which sent shivers up and down Kairi's spine._

_" I love you too Sora" Kairi whispered back._

_Sora let go of Kairi and picked her up bridal style and carried her home, He put her down and kissed her. Kairi kissed back before climbing back into her window._

_" Kairi, Do you trust me?" Sora said._

_" With all my heart" Kairi said and went back to bed._

* * *

_**Hope you like it, please R&R.**_


End file.
